Joker (Miitopia)
'Joker '''is a character in Failboat's Miitopia series. He debuted in episode 15. History (Miitopia Lore) Joker is a Mii made by Failboat based on Joker from Persona 5. Prior to Miitopia, the events of the canon Persona 5 series were occurring. However, Joker found himself in Miitopia, which is one big 'Palace' in the Persona 5 Universe. Undaunted by traveling alone without the other Phantom Thieves, Joker set off to steal the Dark Lord Hank's heart and make him change his ways. Joker was dropped off in the Bigg Forest after slowly adventuring by himself. Posing as an adventurer, Joker came into contact with Kronkui. Kronkui guided Joker to the inn and Joker joined Failboat, Rose, and Pirahnyawn. However, Joker's first fight was not at all 'cool', as he immediately got one-hit KO'd by a Hobgoblin and the party was wiped. After some power-levelling, the group encountered the Navi Owl, a combination of Legend of Zelda Characters, and rescued Navi's face from the owl. However, after the Fab fairies broke the seal to the Eastern Gate, the Dark Lord Hank, stole t o a d's face as well as the faces of the Elven Retreat's residents. Navi then joined the party and they set off to find the missing faces. The group rescued the faces of the Fab fairy fans (Batman, Robin, and Plankton) from the Tomato Brothers, Kanna from the slime and Marie from the Butterfly. Each time they rescued a face, they received a Fey Jewel which they used to open a gate in Lotus Lake. Personality In Miitopia, Joker's personality type is 'Cool' and he originally starts out as in the thief job. Depending on the outfit, Joker is most commonly seen in black or red. Joker is the straight man of the third group and is probably the most serious member of Failboat's entire team with the exception of Erica and Simple Bob. However, without his friend Morgana around, Joker has taken in to complementing himself -'''Woaaa! Looking cool, Mii!'-'' because otherwise, fighting feels 'off'. If Joker isn't saying this to himself, Daniel will say '''Looking cool, Joker' ''in Morgana's place. Much like the other members of the party, Joker enjoys HP Bananas and not only buys them instead of armour/weapons but steals them from enemies (As the 'thief' job in Miitopia allows him to do so). He also tends to avoid buying weapons in favour for MP candy. Being in the Persona universe as well as the Miitopia universe, Joker will reportedly be in the Velvet Room whenever he gets KO'd and cannot be revived [1]. Quotes * ''"Woaaa! Looking cool, Mii!" * "Saw that coming..." Trivia * Originally, Joker was going to have a 'twist' to him like Smuk, Deko, Chi, Lanc and Rose. However, Daniel liked his Joker Mii so much that he kept his face 'normal'. * Joker was knocked out in his first battle, to which he said 'Saw that coming..." much to Daniel's amusement. * As part of his social link with Rose, he and Rose sang the Tomato song in Episode 16 ** Joker also notes he usually sings that when he's in the Eastern part of the Realm of the Fey. ** Ironically, Joker doesn't like the taste of tomatoes, as seen in the fight with the Tomato brothers, Plankton, Batman and Robin, despite singing about how he liked their shape. * Category:Characters